leraniafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode Guide
Season 1 * Episode 1: One Summer Day in Amnestria (12/6/17) * Episode 2: A Stolen Package, Part 1 (12/20/17) * Episode 3: A Stolen Package, Part 2 (1/17/18) * Episode 4: Party Crashers (1/20/18) * Episode 5: The Necromancer of Malika (1/24/18) * Episode 6: The Goldtower (2/7/18) * Episode 7: Malcom Ino (2/11/18) * Episode 8: Shukri of Ajod (2/16/18) * Episode 9: Safe Returns (3/7/18) * Episode 10: Kitty Cove (3/14/18) * Episode 11: Firth (3/18/18) * Episode 12: The Drow Doctor (3/21/18) * Episode 13: The Gates of Ghar Mheghi (4/4/18) * Episode 14: The Great Desert (4/11/18) * Episode 15: The Well of Souls, Part 1 (4/17/18) * Episode 16: The Well of Souls, Part 2 (4/27/18) * Episode 17: Revival (5/4/18) * Episode 18: Trainwreck (5/10/18) * Episode 19: New Faces (5/11/18) * Episode 20: The Abandoned Mother (5/18/18) * Episode 21: The Other Heroes (6/1/18) * Episode 22: Los Banditos (6/3/18) * Episode 23: The Old Winds, Part 1 (6/8/18) * Episode 24: The Old Winds, Part 2 (6/15/18) * Episode 25: Cactus Juice, Part 1 (6/22/18) * Episode 26: The B-List Wizards (6/24/18) * Episode 27: Cactus Juice, Part 2 (6/29/18) * Episode 28: Cactus Juice, Part 3 (7/20/18) * Episode 29: Sister's Soul (7/27/18) * Episode 30: Gnoll Work (7/30/18) * Episode 31: The Capital (8/3/18) * Episode 32: Demonic Intervention (8/10/18) * Episode 33: The Ivory Ravens (8/19/18) * Episode 34: A Yellow Sun (8/24/18) * Episode 35: Offshore Secrets (8/31/18) * Episode 36: Kinkeeper (9/02/18) * Episode 37: The Autumnal Festival, Part 1 (9/14/18) * Episode 38: The Autumnal Festival, Part 2 (9/21/18) * Episode 39: The Autumnal Festival, Part 3 (9/28/18) * Episode 40: Summoning the Crystal Plague (10/5/18) * Episode 41: Returning Home (10/12/18) * Episode 42: The Scoundrels (10/19/18) * Episode 43: A Very SPOOKY Day (11/2/18) * Episode 44: Confronting the Plague (11/9/18) * Episode 45: The Sheriff (11/11/18) * Episode 46: Gratitude (11/23/18) * Episode 47: The Evil Ise Prinsess! (12/28/18) * Episode 48: Reawakening (1/11/19) * Episode 49: The Brink of War (1/18/19) * Episode 50: The Jungle Path (1/25/19) * Episode 51: The Party Boat (2/1/19) * Episode 52: The Island (2/8/19) * Episode 53: Preparing for War (2/21/19) * Episode 54: The Mill (2/22/19) * Episode 55: The War (3/1/19) * Episode 56: Sanctuary (3/8/19) * Episode 57: Emergency Assistance (3/22/19) * Episode 58: Through the Rows of Corn (3/29/19) * Episode 59: Maetaeora (4/13/19) * Episode 60: The Four-Month War (4/26/19) Season 2 * Episode 1: The Two Drow (5/3/19) * Episode 2: White Flags (5/10/19) * Episode 3: Calm (5/17/19) * Episode 4: Old Secrets (5/27/19) * Episode 5: Aeric (6/7/19) * Episode 6: Dealing with Death (6/16/19) * Episode 7: Love in the Air (6/21/19) * Episode 8: The Snows of Silverkeep (6/28/19) * Episode 9: Guilt (7/12/19) * Episode 10: We're All Mad Here (7/19/19) * Episode 11: The Pack (7/26/19) * Episode 12: The Frostage (7/29/19) * Episode 13: Black Ice (8/2/19) * Episode 14: Incantations (8/9/19) * Episode 15: Blood on the Ice, Part 1 (8/16/19) * Episode 16: Blood on the Ice, Part 2 (8/23/19) * Episode 17: Icerunners (8/30/19) * Episode 18: Peace at Home (9/6/19) * Episode 19: The Sea Boys (9/13/19) * Episode 20: Sand (9/20/19) * Episode 21: Aero (9/27/19) * Episode 22: Bronzecrest (9/29/19) * Episode 23: Quarantine (11/8/19) * Episode 24: Summertime in Ajod (11/29/19) * Episode 25: The New Crew (12/6/19) * Episode 26: Old Concoctions (12/20/19) * Episode 27: The Gears Begin to Turn (12/27/19) * Episode 28: Vlad's Parents (12/30/19) * Episode 29: Ashes (1/3/20) * Episode 30: Interrogation (1/10/20) * Episode 31: Chaos and Countdowns (1/17/20) * Episode 32: A Luncheon for Many (1/24/20) * Episode 33: The New Fellowship (1/31/20) * Episode 34: The Great Oak (2/7/20) * Episode 35: Ænveld (2/14/20)